The Two Dragons
by AwesomePeople123
Summary: there were to normal girls living a normal life when suddenly there in the fairy tail world will they do something that changes fairy tail or will everything be the same
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one My Life And Weird Changes_

 ** _I do not own fairy tail hiro mashima does and i'm grateful_**

HI my name is Sophia Flanders i'm a 17 year old girl high school student i go to Maple Wood high i have bright emerald eyes and long dirty blond hair that goes down to just below my but our school uniform is black mini skirt white blouse white knee high socks black flats and a checkered black and white headband i live in a normal house nothing special except that i've only moved just a week ago and i'm already the best swimmer in the school my best friend's name is April Diamond she's a normal girl like me she has light baby blue eyes short shoulder length curly brown hair and lives on a farm i love going to her house i find it so lively and shes loves going to my house because she finds it nice and quiet she has a nice big lively family while it's just me and my mom my dad left when i was younger cause he hated my mom and well… i used to have a sister named Naomi but she died of cancer just a couple of months ago me and April aren't really popular girls just like in the some other story we are kinda just outcasts to the other people apparently before i got here everybody just ignored April or just thot of her as stupid scum because she got to the SUPER expensive high school just like me throw scholarship (i know there's no scholarships in elementary but just go with it) so we basically were the two smartest and most disliked people in the hole school but that didn't stop me and April from having fun but something changed no everything changed one day for me and April something i will never forget.

Sophia's POV (The day everything changed)

It was a normal day get up shower change into school uniform grab bag walk to school meet April get dirty looks from classmates math, language, english, lunch, science, social studies, music, gym and meet April at lockers.

"Hey April want to come over" oh hey sophia sure i'll just text my mom.

WHILE WALKING TO SOPHIA'S

Sophia's POV

So um how are things with you and your mom Soph (what April calls Sophia) oh good what about you and the house of wild. Good woah look at the storm coming we should hurry up.

Jeez you're right those clouds are literally swirling in a circle wait you don't think it's a hurricane or a tornado or even worse a huge storm that kills everybody aaaaahhhhh what it's the start of the 5th wave *SLAP* Soph shut up it's just a normal storm ( no it's an anima heeheehee) _all of a sudden the twirly storm thing was on top of us and started to spin._ Uhh April you sure it's just a normal storm. _then we started to fly off the ground and got sucked right into the weird swirly thing there were blinding lights everywhere and then we started to drop falling through the sky when we stopped but we were still in the air._ umm Soph where are we, _i looked down and saw weird buildings and when i looked at what were lying on i started to freak out._ O MY GOD we're on a dragon i told you that storm was not normal. _I started to cry out of shock when i noticed april wasn't talking so i looked over and saw her pass out which made me freak out more and all of a sudden all i could see was black._

 ** _I know that was a short chapter but it's like the only short chapter in the entire story i promise anyway this is a nalu gruvia jerza gale and rowen story please like subscribe review and comment BYE!_**


	2. The Two Dragons

_Hey guys i'm back with the second chapter of The Two Dragons by the way if you didn't pick up yet when i right in bold with underlines its not the story if the words are kind of slanted its sophia's thoughts. By the way it's after the tartaros stuff no alvers tho in this_

 _I do not and will never own fairy tail hiro mashima does but Sophia and April are mine_

 _Chapter 2 The New Weird World_

Sophia's POV

 _Mmmm i see bright light what happend omg i was on a friggin dragon i shot open my eyes to see a unconscious April and a….a…..a…..._ DRAGON! "Jeez you're so loud said the mysterious dragon….***Silence*** mmmmm i heard coming from April she started to move around when her eyes shot open Sophia where are we and OMG IS THAT A DRAGON!"

Jeez both you girls are loud keep it down the dragon said back i was speechless i actually didn't know what to say i was in this weird place with my best friend in front of a dragon a real life dragon i must be dreaming so did the stupid thing of slapping myself in the face ended with the dragon looking at me weirdly ...or what i thought he was" wwhhaattss ggooiinngg oonn i heard April stuttered out you have been taking to this world and it is my duty to trail you guys as the water and earth dragon slayers my name is Draco ( i know there is a lot of dragons named that but i couldn't think of anything else) dragon of the Earth and Water. He said a little to proudly uuummm wwoouulllddnntt aall tthhee ddrraggoonnsss hhaavvee vvaanniisshheddd bbyy knnoowww this time i stuttered out well actually a dragon can't disappear or die(other if they get killed but you know) until they trained a human to be a dragon slayer but in my case i had to find two humans since i have been interested in two elements and it takes a long time to find the right people cause we don't want to be giving any person a power so great that it can kill finished wwweell wwhhyy uuss april stuttered out. Because i knew you were the right people do you accept or not. Finally losing my fear i said where are we the question that should have been the looked amused while answering well you are in fiore my dears the land of magic. The land of magic april said

Time skip after he's done answering all our questions.

Sophia's POV

So do you accept or not draco said again. Me and April looked at each other both thinking the same thing and if on cue we both turned our looked at draco straight at him and sai unison yes and from that day forward we spent about 2 years learning dragon slaying magic no longer the normal school girls anymore now the new and powerful dragon slayers.

Time skip 2 years later

Sophia's POV

 _It's been 2 years since we took the offer draco gave us 2 years since we haven't seen our family we finally finished our training and were now 3 generation dragon slayers (or the female version of Sting and Rouge) we lived in a cave on an island never left the island and never been in the city's or anything little did we know we were about to go and see them soon_

 _In the morning_

Still Sophia's POV

Aahh morning April i said as i got up out of bed morning Soph she said back while also getting up and getting changed once we both got changed and ready for the day we went to look for Draco we looked all over the cave and outside on the island but we couldn't find him hey April … April she didn't respond i started to freak out when i heard her crying i followed my hearing and found her crying on the ground omg April are you ok i asked her while rubbing her back in a soothing way she shook her head no in response and handed me a letter

 _The letter_

 _To; Sophia and April_

 _My dearest daughters i am truly sorry but i had to leave remember when i told you that dragons can't fully disappear until they have taught their magic well after they have done that they disappear for you to remember that i'm always there for you i left you some gifts for sophia i left you a katana made of my scales and water magic it can cut through anything and never break and for april i left you a special necklace that can activate a powerful blocking spell called wall all you have to do is say wall and it will never break i love you both so dearly and remember i will always be by your side._

After reading the letter i was also crying i saw my katana and grabbed it and hooked it on my clothes i saw April crying and holding her necklace ccoommee ooonnn aapprriill iiss rreeaallyy wwwhhaatt ddddaadd wwoouulldd hhaavvee wwaaannttedd i said while bawling my eyes out she shook her head in response so we both wiped our eyes of any stray tears and got up on our feet maybe we should go of the island to explore april said a little more confidently i agree but i'm a little scared i mean like we haven't seen another human in like 2 years i said in return i know that but well just face our fear and leave.

 _Time skip once we got back to civilization_

 _Sophia's POV_

Woah look at those humans i said in excitement but were we supposed to go April asked back umm i don't know i said um excuse me but you girls look lost (i just realized that, that sounded creepy but he a good person trust me well i guess he is kinda rude selfish and yeah but anyways back to the story) umm was it that obvious aprl said back to the mysterious man the mysterious man looked down at my katana then asked are you two wizards i looked surprised he could figure that out um how did you know i asked i'm also a wizard from the wizard guild dancing wolves he said as he showed us a tatto on his arm that looked like wolf um what magic do you use april asked curiously i use wood make magic what do you use he asked us back umm i use Earth dragon slayer magic and my friend Sophia uses water dragon slaying magic oh and my name is april she said what cool oh i'm ren by the way do you want to join our guild i'm sure master would love to have our on two dragon slayers he said back in excitement umm i looked at april and april looked me both having the same answer and turned around and said at the exact same time which looked to get him even more excited he grabbed our hands and dragged us to a very big looking building that had the same mark that he had on his shoulder this is the dancing wolves guild he explained then kicked open the door and yelled hey master guess what i found two dragon slayers who want to be apart of this guild there were tons of people now cheering and looking at us until the big looking man came up and yelled where are they he pushed us forward and everyone was looking at us i felt a little nervous until the master said we could join and we went to the bar to get our stamps i got mine in blue on my right shoulder and April got hers on her left shoulder in green it looked like we were already getting catched on.

Time skip 2 months later at the dancing wolves guild

Sophia's POV

It was the morning of the day me and april recently got back from a job when the master said the grand magic games were coming up and he wanted us to participate he said that our team will be ren, laura, luke, April and me (Laura has dream magic basically she just makes them think something is happening but it's not and you can actually get hurt in it and excellent in combat but kinda rude luke uses manipulating magic to make an object at will and it does whatever you tell it to do) we only had a month to train so we all went to the mountains together and had a really painful training session.

Time skip 1 month of training later at crocus

Uuuhhh that was really hard training i bet you guys went extra hard on me luke said in frustration anyway um we are staying at the lake de monde hotel its says in the rule book we have to be back by 12;00 basically midnight laura said ok well we will see you at the hotel than at 12;00 i said while running of with april why are you pulling me soph april asked obviously tired come on let's explore i said fine she answered

Time skip 11;58

Sophia's POV

Hurry we're going to be late april said as she pulled me along the halls of the hotel we kinda got lost so we were kinda late it's 12;59 i screamed as we burst through the door panting and found our 3 team mate staring at us weirdly but of course laura was looking furious at us you two you were almost late what if you didn't make it in time she said setting of a aura to kill we're sorry we said in unison just when we were about to explain we got lost ground started to shake and the building started to move which of course made me and April fall to the floor cause yes you guessed it motion sickness when the building stopped moving there was a strange looking pumkin head in the sky hello everybody and welcome to the grand magic games for the preliminary rounds this time will be a water maze everybody looked at me and my eyes grew wide i had a giant grin on my face April laughed i guess we're lucky the strange pumpkin continued your group of 5 will need to make it throw the water maze quickly and if you see another guild you are allowed to fight if there is deaths that is not our fault of course we will be giving a spell out to everybody to be able to breath underwater so good luck on your mark everybody lined up get set we were ready to run and GO we sped of into the maze everybody grabbed my hands knowing what i was going to do and i shot of in incredible speed and in seconds we landed at the finish the man looked amazed good work you made it in at a record of 1 minute i frowned damn that was two slow april patted my back you will get the hang of it Soph she said comfortably so are we first luke said then the pumpkin man smiled and said yes make sure to be at the games tomorrow oh we will ren said with a smirk

The next day at the games

Sophia's POV

Goodmorning and welcome everybody back to the grand magic games in 8th place is quattro puppies the pumpkin man said as a group of men walked in and yelled wild and in 7th place is mermaid heel there were lots of cheers mostly from men as if i could here and in 6th place we have blue pegasus a group of men and one woman walked out many girl screams could be heard and in 5the place we have lamia scale a group of 3 men and two women walked out cheers could be heard and in 4th place we have fairy tail tones of screams could be heard and in 3rd place we have fairy tail team b again lots of screams were heard and in 2end place is Sabertooth lots of screams as well but then people started whispering who came in first and in 1st place i began to get ready to walk out is new comers this time who came in a speeding record of 1 minute is the dancing wolves i smild as we walked out and waved to the crowd the crowd was just shocked but cheered ok we will give it a couple minutes to set up so you guilds can chat amongst yourselves i wanted to get to know some people here they all looked very nice i saw what i think was blue pegasus walk over to us and looked like completely ignored the boys and looked at us girls and bowed its nice to meet you pretty ladies i bowed back it's nice to meet you as well but can you not be rude and say hi to luke and ren i find that it is rude and selfish to ignore people some of the guilds just laughed at how i said that to them so bluntly they quickly apologized and i turned to april with a smile on my face and said quietly i really want to say hi to that fairy tail guild i said very softly is it because of the cats she answered with a smirk my eyes widen no but can you come i said nervously why she answered because you know how i am when i try to met people on my own i said pouting she just laughed and took my hand and i shyly walked with her towards fairy tail once we got close enough for them to notice us they turned around with big smiles and said hello and introduced themselves if you didn't know i was a big fan of Happy the catmander and lucy Heartfilia the madient of the stars so when i heard them introduce themselves i got really excited and shy while april was almost bursting out with laughter i'm April Diamond and this is Sophia Flanders i whispered out a hi and then natsu said something April wished he hadn't said don't be so shy be open with us we're not going to judge you and with that happy came out and yelled Aye! Which made me burst i squealed with excitement and bowed down to happy and said omg its the Happy the catmander and i brought out a piece of paper and pen out of nowhere and said can i have your autograph every guild was silent but Happy just looked well really Happy and of course said Aye! And signed the piece of paper i almost fell over in excitement if April wasn't there umm don't mind her she's a bit weird then lucy spoke up and said that's fine i'm sure Happy was sure excited to sign tha omg is lucy the madent of the stars can i have your autograph i said back bubbling with excitement umm sure lucy signed it then i realized what i just did and jumped back and bowed at the group no longer shy or bursting with excitement but serious expression i'm very sorry i must be acting rude it is nice to meet all of you and i look forward in fighting you i raised my head shocking people with my expression then gajeel the most rudest thing ever well your a girl so you must be weak heehee you won't stand a chance against me the iron dragon slayer or natsu the fire dragon slayer natsu added on. Erza was about to say something when i started laughing my head off omg you guys are funny i said wiping any stray tears then my expression was serious again i don't your strength or you weakness but i am very proud with my magic i am not sure that my guild will come on top at the end because we are not like our guild we barely know anything about eachother other than our magic but your guild has a strong bond of family and to top that your guild is powerful and that bond makes you more powerful but i'm not sure i'll stand a chance but i will try and when i do i won't hold back and i'm very sorry if somebody dies i spitted out then April coverd it up by saying what she means is she will try her best to beat you and when she does everyone will be alive right Soph she looked at me trying to calm me down right i'm sorry for being rude i said then walked away i'm sorry she kinda has some problem when somebody looks down on her or me but i hope we will stand a good chance against you bye and left leaving the fairy tail group in shock of what i said

 _Ok so the grand magic games are about to start i promise that the fairy tail guild will be more involved in the next chapters anyway subscribe review and comment please_


End file.
